


moats & boats & waterfalls

by ailurish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailurish/pseuds/ailurish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one vacancy at the motel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	moats & boats & waterfalls

The door to the office is propped open by a squat, concrete ashtray, letting the stale air inside where it feels fresh and even cool, wrapping around the doorway. Sam smiles at the bored looking woman behind the counter, taking his wallet from his back pocket. 

“Hey, can I get a couple rooms, open tab?”

She shakes her head. “I got one room left, think you guys can squeeze in there?”

Her eyes have drifted past his shoulder and Sam turns to look out the picture window, half-obscured by vinyl blinds. Dean’s got the trunk open, grabs Castiel’s duffel bag and hands it to him, grinning at something Cas must have said.

“Give me a second?” he asks, and the woman nods around the _snap_ of her bubble gum.

Sam takes a few steps back and leans out the doorway. “Dean?” he calls, and Dean cuts off whatever he’s saying to Cas. “There’s only one room left.”

Dean makes a face like this is one more thing he can add to the list of the great injustices in his life and starts toward the office.

“Really?” he asks once Sam has stepped sideways to let him pass, ignoring Sam altogether and raising his eyebrows at the clerk instead. “Nothing else?” 

“Sorry.”

“There’s not even, what, what about like a honeymoon suite?”

Sam flattens a glare in his direction, because really, as if a place like this would have a honeymoon suite. Dean shuffles toward the counter, dropping his duffle to the floor and opening his own wallet.

“Nope. There’s a Super 8 in Sagebury, but it’ll take you another 3 hours.”

“At least tell me this room has two queens.”

She pops her gum and reaches for Dean’s offered credit card, smiling a little. “You’re in luck,” she says and begins typing the phony card information into her computer.

Dean looks heavenward and mutters a heartfelt “thank _God_ ,” which Sam finds pretty ironic considering. But Cas is smiling a little, the corner of his mouth turned up in fond tolerance where he’s standing just behind Dean’s shoulder. Sam catches attention and then rolls his eyes. They share a look between them like old friends – solidarity against Dean’s dramatics -- and Sam realizes, grinning a little now, that maybe he and Cas _are_ friends. 

For so long it was just him and Dean, and now it’s him and Dean and Cas, and it should maybe feel a little strange or cramped to have someone else stepping into their life. ( _Life_ , like it’s just the one, SamandDean’s instead of Sam’s life and Dean’s life.) But instead it just feels right.

It’s not going to be, he thinks, following the two down the walkway to room 5A, _Sam’s life_ and then _Dean and Cas’s life_. It’s just the three of them, Castiel acting like a buffer that stops Sam and Dean from clinging too tightly.


End file.
